User talk:Bullet Francisco
Messaging Messaging starts here. -- 23:03, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to User Avatars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bullet Francisco page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Technology Wizard (Talk) 22:36, December 3, 2011 Sonic Avatars Looks good. Just make sure that the images are big enough (150 x 150) to be avatars. Also, the message above this one was the one sent by wikia, feel free to remove it. Monobook Great, I'll let ya know ;) Re: One Week Break Ok. Thanks for the notification. :Ok sounds good. ::Ok. Also, whenever you have the time, resize the sonic images. Redirecting Hi Bullet. I was wondering if you could join chat really quick. I need some help redirecting some images. Thanks. :Ok I'm back now. Thank you so much for the work you did! Editors Hello. Haven't talked to you since last year. Hope your New Year was fun! I wanted to ask you something. Let's say that we end up having many avatars, how would we attract editors? I noticed that wikis get editors usually by them clicking a link to the wiki that they found on google since they searched up something that the wiki may include. The problem is, how we are going to provide information so people will come to this wiki? :Sorry for the late reply, my internet was down for a week :/ Anyway, the affiliations sounds like a good idea. I actually have a few sites that aren't on wikia, but may be interested in becoming affiliates with us. I know that you're good with that type of stuff as seen on Donkey Kong Wiki. Do you think you could make us a section and possibly get our name around to see if anyone would like to become affiliates with us? Hey bullet. Its me Niktext. I just wanted to say that I am really sorry at what I did on some wikis and harrased u. Anyways I just wanted to say sorry and hi! I was just looking at how many wikis your an admin in! Impressive. Could you give me some tips for being an admin? Once again im sorry about the incedent one month ago and see ya around, Niktext 02:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I'm just curious if you would kinda frogive me for my behavior one month ago. Im really sorry so friends? (Shakes Bullets Digital Hand) Niktext 02:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Follow Up Hello Bullet. I was just going to ask you if you were going to resize those sonic avatars. Please do it soon. I am sorry I know this isnt the place Bullet and I dont want you to get mad at me but I am really sorry I got you mad..this is really isnt the way i wanted to go but please do not report me. I accept my ban on SNN for 1 month and I promise no longer to harras you or lie to you. I promise that I will do anything to stay here. I am deeply sorry friends? Niktext 23:42, February 29, 2012 (UTC) the guy who is sorry for hurting a friend :( (P.S. what is the name of the wiki you wanted me to help you out with custom something wiki?) :Well first off, thank you, because you reminded me that I need to do something here, Second off, you have been banned for cross-wiki stalking. -- 23:53, February 29, 2012 (UTC)